cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Rea
Stephen Rea (1946 - ) Film Deaths *[[Cry of the Banshee (1970)|''Cry of the Banshee'' (1970)]] [Villager]: Shot by a soldier. *''The Company of Wolves'' (1984) [The Groom]: Decapitated by Jim Carter with an axe while in his werewolf form; his severed head reverts to human form in a jug of milk after his death. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Interview with the Vampire'' (1994) [Santiago]: Bisected diagonally along the torso with a scythe by Brad Pitt. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Michael Collins'' (1996) [Ned Broy]: Tortured and killed by British secret service officers. (This bears no resemblance to the historic facts of Ned Broy's death, who died 1972). (Thanks to Lauren) *''The Break (A Further Gesture)'' (1997) [Sean Dowd]: Shot to death by FBI agents outside a bar. (Thanks to Lauren) *''The Butcher Boy'' (1997) [Pa Brady]: Dies of alcohol-related illness in his home; his body remains there for quite some time due to his son (Eamonn Owens) refusing to inform anybody of his death. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Guinevere'' (1999) [Connie Fitzpatrick]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified (presumably alcohol- or tobacco-related) illness. He is still alive in his final scene, but Sarah Polley's narration states that she's recounting this story after his death. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Life Before This'' (1999) [Brian]: Shot in the head (off-camera) in the crossfire of a shoot-out between David Hewlett and Joel Keller in a cafe; his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards. After the opening scene, the movie "rewinds" to the start of the day, leading up to an alternate outcome; Stephen dies in both versions of events. (Thanks to Tal) *''FeardotCom (2002)'' [Alastair Pratt a.k.a. The Doctor]: Killed by a supernatural force (on top of being shot and stabbed) made up by the ghosts of all his victims (after a dying Stephen Dorff logs onto the cursed website); his body is shown afterwards lying on his operating table. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Sisters'' (2006) [Dr. Philip Lacan]: Stabbed/slashed repeatedly in the neck by a brainwashed Chloë Sevigny. His body is later seen when Sevigny shows him too Lou Doillon (see also William Finley in the 1973 original) *''The Reaping (2007)'' [Father Michael Costigan]: Burned to death when a fire starts supernaturally in his locked room. *''Until Death'' (2007) [Gabriel Callaghan]: Shot in the head in a showdown with Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Underworld: Awakening (2012)'' [Dr. Jacob Lane]: Throat torn out (while in his werewolf form) at the end of a fight with India Eisley (in her hybrid form), he returns to his human form as he dies on a crumpled car whilst India looks on (as she returns to normal). TV Deaths *''Crime of the Century'' (1996 TV) [Bruno Richard Hauptmann]: Executed in the electric chair. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Roadkill'' (2011 TV) [Seamus]: Hit by a RV when one of the remaining survivors rams him at high speed then drives over him. *''Utopia: Season 1, Episode 5 (2013) ''[Letts]: James Fox hands a rope to Alistair Petrie and tells him to kill Rea and then string him up under Richmond Bridge. The scene ends with Petrie about to strangle Rea. (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Stephenrea.jpg|Stephen Rea in The Life Before This Rea, Stephen Rea, Stephen Rea, Stephen Rea, Stephen Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by alcoholism Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:Actors who died in Johannes Roberts Movies Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members